Baekhyun in Luv
by chemistry4
Summary: Bisakah Sehun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun si galak jatuh cinta?. Baekhyun X ? . Hunbaek. Kaibaek. Kyungbaek/Soobaek. GS. DLDR.


**Baekhyun in Luv**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun x ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Typo(s). OOC. GS. Bahasa absurd. DLDR.**

**.**

**Ini fic memang apa banget, gak jelas banget. Cast memang bukan milik saya, tapi ide ceritanya milik saya kok. Kalau nggak suka tak perlu dibaca lah. Aku tidak ingin ada Bash/flame Ok? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Baekhyun. member EXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS for Byun Baekhyun**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Baekhyun itu kejam!"**

"_Ya! Oh Sehun! Kalau aku melihatmu membuang sampah sembarangan. Akan kupastikan besok kamu menelan sampahmu sendiri. Mengerti?!"_

_"I-iya Ketua kelas Byun.."_

**"Baekhyun itu galak! meskipun dia galak dia tetap terlihat manis ~"**

_"Kyungsoo! Cepat antarkan buku ini keruangan Ahn Songsaenim. Sekarang!"_

_"B-baik. Ketua kelas Byun.."_

**"Baekhyun juga sangat mengerikan. Hiii.. seperti annabelle saja. Aishh seramnya.."**

_"Hey Kim jongin sayang. Kamu mau bolos lagi ya?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang._

_'Duh.. matilah aku.'_

_"I-iya. A-apa kamu tidak akan mengadukanku ke kepala sekolah, Byun?"_

_"Tidak."_

_'Fiuhh.. leganya..'_

_"Tapi langkahi dulu mayatku."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Hyaaa!"_

_Baekhyun mengambil ancang-ancang dan..._

_**Bag big bug**_

_"Yaaa.. ampun.. ampun.. aku tidak akan membolos lagi. Aku janji.. Yayaya.. hentikan.."_

_Baekhyun dengan tenaga penuh meninju lengan Jongin. Lihatlah lengan Jongin sampai biru-biru._

_"Dasar Jongin hitam! Sekali lagi kamu membolos akan kubuat tanganmu patah. Eh kakimu juga.. rasakan ini!"_

_"Ampun Byun.. aku janji tidak akan membolos lagi. Tolong hentikan.. Ahh.. Tuhan ini sakit sekali.. Aww.."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Pokoknya Byun Baekhyun itu bukan type idealku. Walaupun dia imut dan Cantik aku tetap tidak suka sama dia. Dia galak sih." Ucap Sehun sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Iya-iya benar sekali! Aku setuju dengan Sehun. Byun Baekhyun itu Monster tapi bedanya dia itu Cantik dan juga sexy..."

"Ishh.. dasar Jongin mesum. Emm.. sebetulnya Baekhyun bisa saja masuk dalam type idealku, soalnya dia itu Manis kalau lagi marah-marah. Saat marah pipinya yang bulat akan memerah dan itu terlihat sangaaaaat manis.."

Sehun dan Jongin hanya memasang wajah datarnya saat mendengar Kyungsoo memuji Baekhyun. Aishh apa yang bisa dijadikan bahan pujian kalau obyeknya si Byun Baekhyun itu? Sudah kejam, galak lagi. Mana ada cowok yang mau sama dia. Kalau memang ada pasti dia cowok sinting, Hahaha..

"Eh bagaimana kalau kita taruhan." Ucap Sehun antusias.

"Taruhan?" Kyungsoo menatap bingung ke arah Sehun.

"Iya! Kita taruhan membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta."

"Hah/Apa?!" ucap Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersamaan.

"Iya, kita akan membuat Byun Baekhyun yang galak itu jatuh cinta."

"Tapi... sama siapa? sama kita? kalau sama kita sudah pasti dia tidak mau." Jongin cemberut. Begini-begini juga dia itu fansnya Ketua kelas Byun loh, tapi sayangnya cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kasian ya.

"Bukan kita. Tapi kita harus punya kandidat. Kandidat siapa yang bisa membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta dia yang menang."

"Hadiahnya apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan muka polosnya yang mirip puppy.

"Iya, hadiahnya apa? Tidak seru kalau bukan barang mewah." Jongin memang pencinta barang mewah Man!

"Emm... Mobil baruku?"

Mata Jongin langsung berbinar

"Setuju!" Kemudian Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling ber-highfive.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC dulu ya~**

Hayoloh kira-kira siapa saja sih yang jadi Kandidatnya Sehun, Jongin, sama Kyungsoo? Ada yang bisa nebak? kalau ada yang bisa nebak aku kasih BH /? bekas Baekhyun *loh?

* Disini yang aku GS-in cuma Baekhyun ya, Kyungsoo enggak wkwk..

* Kalau fic ini peminatnya banyak akan aku lanjutin. Tapi kalau nggak ada peminatnya yasudah aku hapus saja T_T

**Review? **


End file.
